FAQ
Your Account 'Can I change my nick name?' Not yet. If people could change their name all the time, they could use that to grief other people. Hopefully I’ll add this feature to the site, probably with a small fee attached to discourage people from changing their name all the time. Back in the old days, when I started playing Star Wars Galaxies I wanted to call my character Zave (Dave but with a Z), but I was a bit too excited, and typed in Zabe. Took a week of friends not being able to find me in-game until I realised that I’d messed that up, and by then I was stuck with it. If you’ve really messed up your name, email me and if you reason is valid, I can change your name manually. 'Can I change my colour?' See changing your name above, same problem and solution. When I add guilds type organizations to the game, I’ll allow people to change colour to match their guild or rank. 'Can I change my email?' Yup, but you need to email me and I’ll manually change it for you. I don’t want to make this too easy to do, as it would allow people to sell accounts too easily. But if you have a good reason, let me know, i’ll sort it out for you. 'Can I change my password?' Yes! Go to the Forgot Password page and submit your email, you will be emailed a link to a page where you can enter a new password. 'You spelt colour wrong!' Gah! I’m in New Zealand, which used to be a British Colony so I spell colour with a U. I apologize to all Americans who are upset over this. If you stop using miles, feet and inches I will change to spelling colour without a u. 'Can I sign into my account more than once?' No. You can only sign into one place at a time. If you try to sign in a second time with the same account, then the first one will get signed out. 'Can I have more than one account?' Sure, I sometimes use one account to watch somewhere while I play my main account elsewhere and its okay to make an alternate account to trick your enemies with. But... I will aggressively ban anyone who creates too many accounts. Creating lots of accounts for no good reason uses up space on the servers and ruins the new user realms. If you create lots of accounts to collect their starting resources, you will be permanently banned. Don't even risk trying this once, I will find out, you will be banned, your units will be removed from the game. This is the one thing that I will not tolerate. 'Too many accounts have been created from your IP Address in the last 24 hours.' If you see this error message, 3 accounts have already been created from your IP address in the last 24 hours. This can happen if you're connecting at school or work where lots of people share one IP Address. You can wait a day or email me with your IP Address and proof you are a school or office and I'll whitelist your IP Address. Browser and Desktop Controls 'Left Click '- Select and Move a Unit If the unit you clicked on can not move its menu opens instead. 'Right Click' - Open Unit Menu The menu shows you information about the unit, what it can do and what it can build. 'Double Click' - Select Many Units Double-click on a unit, and you will select units standing next to it. Click to select a destination, and they will all move to that destination location in formation. Double-click on a tunnel and you will travel your view through it. Double-click on a group of similar buildings and you can get them all to do the same task at the same time. For example, build a line of Barracks, double click one of them, select Archer, select a direction, and they will build an Archer each. 'Short cut keys' All: F1 '''Open and close the menu. '''F2 Open and close the trade panel. F3 Open and close the points of interest panel. F9 Open and close the mini map panel. F10 Open and close the resources panel. SPACE Opens and Closes the chat panels. C''' Closes all panels. '''Client: ESC '''Exits full screen. '''CTRL-Q Quits Ironfell. Android Controls Tap '- Select and Move a Unit If the unit you clicked on can not move its menu opens instead. 'Press and hold - Open Unit Menu The menu shows you information about the unit, what it can do and what it can build. 'Double Tap' - Select Many Units Double-click on a unit, and you will select units standing next to it. Click to select a destination, and they will all move to that destination location in formation. Double-click on a tunnel and you will travel your view through it. Double-click on a group of similar buildings and you can get them all to do the same task at the same time. For example, build a line of Barracks, double click one of them, select Archer, select a direction, and they will build an Archer each. Resources How do I get more Food? From your Wood Shack, build a Farmer. Farmers build Farmlets (small farms). Each Farmlets gives you 60 food per hour. So build a bunch of them and sit back and wait. Or find a school of Herring and gather them all at once with a Herring Boat. The Herring Fishery will give you 2,000 food, and you can gather it every 2 hours, this is a good fast food source for you to start with. 'How do I get more Wood?' From your Wood Shack, build Woodcutters. Take them to Trees and set them auto-gathering. Finding Trees is the tricky part, look around for trees that people have forgotten or missed. Woodcutters on automatic eventually get stuck in a bunch, if you position yours away from that bunch they will get more wood. Click on Tree Stumps to see how long until the tree grows back, and get to the newly grown Trees before someone else. If you can build Trailblazer Tunnels, these always take you to a new place nobody else has been to before, and there will definitely be trees there. If all else fails, you may have to wait for your own trees to grow back. 'How do I get more Iron?' From your Wood Shack, build a Miner, take them to an Iron Deposit and build a Small Mine on top of the Iron Deposit. (A Large Deposit gets a Large Mine) Each Small Mine gets you 100 Iron per hour and Large Mines give you 400 an hour. Explore the large PVP realms, they have lots of Iron Deposits, but you will have to fight for control of them. (You can also trade with other players nearby for any resources you need, ask in chat) 'How do I get more Knowledge?' Get your carpenter to build Colleges, each College gives you 10 Knowledge at a random time each hour. Later, when you get a Queen, they can build Universities, and they give 500 knowledge an hour. 'Do I get resources if I am offline?' Yes 24/7 online or not 'What are Microchips and Uranium for?' These other resources are not available yet. They’ll be needed for building more advanced technology. Uranium will be extremely rare. Units What Do Ponies do? Nothing out of the ordinary, sit there and look pretty. 'What do Flowers do?' See above... but they can be walked over. 'Do units auto attack?' Some units have Auto Attack, and a certain range: Stone Trap, Archer Tower, Rifle Tower, Catapult, Cog, Ironclad or Flagship Tyrannasaur, Velociraptor, Anklysaurus, and Pterdactyl Others will retaliate if them or a unit on any side of them is attacked. Can you take archers / riflemen out of towers? No Is there any Unit upkeep? ' No '''Does decomissioning units/buildings give me resources back? ' No About Ironfell and DataSmugglers '''What is this thing? Ironfell is an independently made time travel themed hex-tile MMORTS. Its a simple strategy game. It’s free to play, and I hope it will earn money using the “shut up and take my money” business model. 'Who are you?' I’m David Colquhoun, a guy who builds things, and I live in a purple house in Auckland, New Zealand. DataSmugglers is the name of my company (with 1 employee, me). I used to work for advertising agencies, building things like; 3D graphics engines, viral microsites with millions of views, games, CMS’s, physical robots, virtual changing rooms, banner ads. Thanks to the talented people I’ve worked with; projects I’ve been a part of have won a truckload of awards from Emmys to Gold Lions. Now I’m trying to find a better life / work balance (ha!) and build something that makes sense, pays my rent and hopefully doesn’t require working 80 hour a week.